Stuck in Dreams
by DracoLover14
Summary: Draco and Hermione both came back for a rerun of 7th year and were both heads. They had called a truce and became friends. Draco has nightmares that he gets stuck in and can't tell what is real and what is dream and the the only person who can help is Hermione.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. The lovely J.K. Rowling does. Tell me what you think! :)  
**

* * *

I looked into Draco's eyes and saw hatred. I knew it wasn't at me. Even though his eyes were wide open and looking straight at me, he was asleep. This happened every now and then ever since the war ended. And for some reason I'm the only one who could wake him up. We both came back this year for a rerun of seventh year and are both heads this year. So we share a tower and common room.

I heard things being smashed in the common room and ran down there. I saw Draco with his wand out making things fly across the room. I walked right up to him and stood in front of him and that is how we got here now. Him staring at me with hate filled eyes. I took a deep breath and stepped closer.

"Draco, you need to wake up. Whatever you are dreaming about it isn't happening. It's in the past. Please wake up." I said and looked right into his eyes. I saw a little flash in them but it was barely there.

"I don't need you telling me what to do Mother! You don't know everything! You don't everything he did to me! You don't know everything!" He yelled as he came closer. His yelling apparently woke up a portrait in the room and it went and got McGonagoll who got the other Heads of Houses. I must admit. I was a little worried myself. He never really yelled and he looked broken.

"OK. I don't know everything. But Draco I'm not your Mother. It's me, Hermione. Come on Draco you need to wake up." I said and put my hand on his cheek. I saw another flash and realized that I needed to keep talking.

"Remember in first year, you made my teeth bigger and I stayed in the hospital wing for a few days. and you came and visit? And in second year when I was petrified, you came and visited me again. And in third year when Buckbeak got your arm scratched and I secretly came and visited you? And in forth year you put books you thought I could read to help Harry in the back of the library where I normally sit. And fifth year when you felt guilty when you turned us in. And in sixth year when you were reluctant to help the Deatheaters. And in seventh year, in Malfoy Manor, I know you wanted to do something but you would have died if you did and I understand that. But, Draco your Mother and Father isn't here. It's just me. Come on, you need to wake up. Please for me." I said and we were nose to nose now. I saw the flash again and finally saw the hate go out of them and he slumped down onto the floor. He took deep breaths and looked up at me.

"What happened?" He asked. He looked and saw the teachers. "It got worse didn't it?" He asked when he looked at me. I bent down to the floor next to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Not to bad. You started yelling, normally you just throw things." I said.

"What did I yell about" He asked and I looked up at the teachers and saw them all staring at us. Slughorn, Sprout, McGonagoll, Lupin, and Flitwick wondering what I was going to say.

I took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"You yelled about your Mother not knowing anything your father did to you. And that she didn't know everything." I said. He looked down at the floor and took a shuddering breath.

"That was the first time I yelled yelled at her. She tried to...um...she tried to say she knew what he did to me. She tried to say she knew that my Father used the Cruciatus Curse on me multiple times. That he beat me so bad that the house-elves thought I was another torture victim. You want to know why he did it? Because of a lower grade than a Muggleborn. She didn't know anything." He said with tears going down his face and his eyes were dull.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and out of my eyes because I knew he didn't want pity.

"I'm not going to say I know what happened. But I am going to say you are never going to see him again. Maybe your Mother if you want but your Father is going to rot in Azkaban and will never hurt you again. OK?" I said and he looked up with hope in his eyes. Then he did something I didn't expect. He hugged me like his life depended on it. I hugged him back and it felt right. I felt him shaking and hugged him tighter.

"It's OK. I promise, it's OK." I said and rubbed his hair. It seemed to soothe him and his breathing turned normal and realized he 'suddenly' fell asleep on my shoulder. I looked at him with a small smile and moved backwards until his head was on my lap. I grabbed a pillow and put it under his head.

I looked up at the teachers and saw slight amazement on their faces.

"Ms. Granger, are you OK? By looking around I see your common room isn't but that can be easily fixed with a simple charm." Professor McGonagoll asked.

"I'm fine. And now Draco is fine too." I said looking back at Draco and had a small smile on my face. I could feel them staring at me.

"Well we are going to go now Ms. Granger and give you guys some time to rest." Remus said with a knowingly tone and I heard the portrait hole open then close. I sighed and looked at Draco.

"I know you're faking. I think Remus knew too, but we'll never know." I said and he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to see the the pitying looks. I just want to be normal. Without the nightmares and sleeping problems." He said looking away.

"Hey, it's OK. I get it. I really do." I said with a tiny smile.

"Do you? Or are you just saying that Hermione?" He asked and I decided to tell him about my dreams.

"You're not the only one that has nightmares. I do too. I dream about that day in Malfoy Manor over and over again and I still feel the pain in my arm every time I dream about it. One night it even bled. I've done research about cursed scares but nothing can get rid of it. It will forever be there. But I don't care and I'm going to wear this scar with pride. Thinking these things and about someone you love it can change the dreams and the dream will be in your hands. That way it isn't so bad." I said looking right into his eyes that were a bright silver blue.

"Who do you think about?" He asked.

I smiled, "I think about my friends, my parents, and you." I said. He looked shocked by the last part and couldn't blame him. It even shocked me.

"Why me?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Even if I never showed it and didn't realize it for awhile I do love you. You're my safe harbor. And it feels right to think I love you." I said and could feel the blush coming up on my face.

"Why do you love me?" He asked in a small voice.

"You're handsome, well beyond handsome. You're smart, funny, nice, someone I can keep an intelligent conversation with. I feel safe around you. I feel like you know me better than anyone." I said.

"You know Hermione Granger, you are the only one who even liked for just me and not because of my money. I'm glad you love me because I've had a crush on you since third year and it's only gotten bigger." He said and got up real quick. He turned towards me and gently grabbed my face into his hands. He came closer until we were nose to nose again and said, "I love you too Hermione Granger." and kissed me. I felt fireworks go off in my stomach that I had never felt before until now. I must say I could get used to the feeling if it was Draco. I kissed back and it turned into a full on snogging session. We pulled back for a breath and looked into each others eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He said with a smirk that I hadn't seen in awhile.

"If you didn't do it I probably would have." I said and he chuckled.

He pulled back more and sighed.

"Thank you Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you." He said. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's OK. I'll just head up to bed too. Good night." I said and stood up. He stood up also. Before I could get two steps he lightly grabbed my arm and turned me around and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." He said and let go. "Good night." and then walked off into his room.

"I love you too." I said and walked back into my room. And for the first time since the war ended, I didn't have a single nightmare about Malfoy Manor and Draco had a peaceful night ever since then.


End file.
